codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloucester (Megiddo)
Model number: '''RPI-209 ' *'Code name:' Gloucester *'Unit type: limited production close combat fifth generation knightmare frame *'Manufacturer: '''Britannic Defense Systems plc *'Operator: Holy Britannian Empire *'First deployment:' unknown *'Accommodation:' pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso *'Dimensions:' overall height 4.29 meters *'Weight:' combat weight 7.75 metric tons *'Armor materials:' unknown *'Powerplant:' energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown *'Equipment and design features:' **Factsphere Open Sensor Camera, mounted in head, range unknown **Landspinner High-Mobility Propulsion System, mounted in legs **Float System, mounted on backpack, allows atmospheric flight *'Fixed Armaments:' **2 x ENN90 Slash Harken, mounted on chest **2 x GR42 "Chaos Bomb" Fragmentation Grenade, stored in hip compartment *'Optional armaments:' **2 x ST98 Stun Tonfa w/ Stun Gun, mounts on forearms **2 x SSV100K Maser Vibration Sword, stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use **1 x MP51 25mm Assault Rifle w/ 60mm Grenade Launcher, hand-carried in use **1 x MC200 75mm Large Cannon, hand-carried in use ** 1 x SR30 35mm Sniper Rifle, hand-carried in use **1 x LL400 Heavy Lance, hand-carried in use **1 x MG93 7.7mm Anti-Personnel Machine Gun, mounts on chest **10 x AAM62 50mm Missile Launcher, mounts on backpack *'Fanfictions featured:' Code Geass Megiddo *'Pilot(s):' Gilbert G.P. Guilford *'Creator(s): ''Unknown ---- '''Appearance: Its original incarnation, no design changes made. Description: Developed from the highly successful RPI-13 Sutherland, the close combat oriented RPI-029 Gloucester was a knightmare reserved for only the best pilots Britannia had to offer. Equipped with more powerful landspinners for greater mobility, a slightly more aerodynamic frame to allow better ease of motion, the Gloucester was initially the fastest and most maneuverable knightmare ever developed when it first came off the assembly line, although this also made it harder to control than a Sutherland. Though it shared most of its weapons with the Sutherland and the RPI-11 Glasgow that came before it, the Gloucester's primary weapon was a unique heavy lance, inspired by the knights of old. This weapon incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides, allowing it to easily trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's sheer mobility, the lance is a fearsome weapon, and can be used to penetrate right into an enemy knightmare's cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing him from escaping via the standard ejection system. Initially, the Gloucester was used almost exclusively by pilots that displayed the most skill in battle, such as Princess Cornelia Li Britannia and those under her service, as well as the elite Knights of the Round. Such pilots were permitted to have their Gloucester's equipped with cape-like attachments to display their elite status. Following the Devastation of Japan, the Gloucester would be produced more heavily to serve as a commander exclusive unit, while still maintaining its original high performance. While remaining quite effective in battle, especially in the latest Great World War, the Britannians have slowly begun to phase this proven design out in favor of more advanced seventh and eighth generation knightmare frames, such as the RPI-212 Vincent. Category:Knightmare Frames